


The Most Exquisite Autumn Day

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Children, Conversations, Dragon Hybrids, Epilogue, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Hybrids, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Twins, Walking, Walks In The Park, after pregnancy, appreciation, sleeping babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: After a resultant affair, Giel and Lord Finis addicted to talking about their sons in an autumn park.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Female Original Character(s)





	The Most Exquisite Autumn Day

October 15, that is where the autumn day began, with hundreds of trees, hills, shrubs, and even plants of which they themselves were amazed to turn yellow and red in color, around the dimensional city of Rexotropolis. But perhaps after the last month on the first of September, it was once the first political bell ring to open the school day for all zumans children and teens most carefully preparing to go to lessons in foreign affairs about the past or future after the end of summer vacation. And parents, or adults, getting up from everywhere, presumably going to work, consequently, they make money for tips for important competitors in important businesses.  
It all started, at the autumn Extreme Park, by someone walking through stone tiles between yellowed hills, tree branches, and chairs, these were Lady Giel and Lord Finis Everglot, whom they themselves take out and hold a baby stroller through the handle. (For example, they are only held by Giel). Under the stroller there are very sleepy twin babies, Phillips and Phineas, half-humans half-dragons hybrids, for interfering with DNA from their parents. The four members of the family are silently walking across a stone tile straight to the back exit of the park, which is about 26 km away, if residents do not expect it. But instead, the two parents started to stop themselves, and most importantly, Giel would hold that stroller with both hands on the handle so that it would not think to fall until her sons woke up; depending on how close they walked to the exit of the park, they nevertheless successfully landed on a bench seat, standing in front of a small stone boulder. Then the Lord unhurriedly approached the stroller so that he wanted to look closely at his baby angels, who had fallen asleep reliably, and in a timely manner, henceforth the Lord wished to grasp for joyous success, no matter how aloud he could not cry when he was pregnant with them; and finally, the twins, they murmured to themselves in their dream, and hoarsely snore than at their mother's snoring in the same addiction. But in contrast to the appearance of street suits, Lord Everglot very standardly wears that black top hat on his upper egg-shaped head, and a cloak protruded under his shoulder and chest (only the European gentlemen always wear), and basically holds in his right hands his black wooden crutch; and Giel, by far, is the most blonde wearing a velvet dress with blue in rare colors, and with respect to her dark green curly hair, she wears her white oblong hat properly so that she can cover her head from the sun in such a dependent way. At the same moment, the Lord and the new Lady were the easiest to get sit on the bench seat, so they could sniff into the fresh autumn air, and quietly twist the stroller to the front so that they would again carefully look at their sleepy sons when they were sleeping together. Then, at last, their parents kindly cheered for the joy in which they relaxed their souls.

“Here is a wonderful day that I found out.” Sincerely smiling Lady Giel, she moved the stroller gently as it rode forward and backward, this how it works to jiggle the baby-hybrids like a cradle. “And we still managed to upbringing our sons in the two months before their birth, but I didn't believe that they would start growing up the little I had all appreciated for good deeds, and yours, of course, I wouldn't think we were really are their best parents, aren’t ye, Finis?”

“Yep, that should be easier, my dear.” Lord Finis replied confidently. “It seems that we have managed to bring up our most wonderful twins that I have been expecting in my life for all the months during my pregnancy.” He tilted his fat head and looked intently at his second son, Phineas, who is serenely lying with his brother under the stroller. “And reliably, when I always look stunningly at my second son, whom he always looked like, so much like his father, even about me, of course. And about our first son.” he pulled his head away from his second twin and duly looked at the first twin on the left side under the stroller. “He is mostly like you, my dear, but a little thin, which I have no doubt about. And eventually tall.”

“But he had some part of my own blood, Finis. And second, he probably had a part on you.” Explained in response by Giel. “It was just a mixing maternal process of half our souls for connecting this DNA between my pre-impregnation since you swallowed them while we were kissing together after our marriage.”

“In my opinion, you were right by your definitions” Decided on the absence by Lord Everglot. Then he lightly held the second twin from under the stroller with his two hands, and beneficially lay him down to his fat chest and shoulders which were covered by a cloak and suit to warm him up. “Thanks to you for proudly affirming my new life for having new children when densely happy with everything, and I am essentially wondering if my ancestors have to be able to see the newest great-grandchildren from a far-flung universe. And my great-grandfather Augustus, too.”

“Nyah, you’re welcome, my plump froggy.” Joyfully added Gielintos. Suddenly, she took the gold watch from Lord's pocket, opened the opener from her watch, and looked carefully at the hour before the short break had ended, then closed the opener and stuffed it back into his pocket. “Oh, it looks like our short break has ended so hurriedly. We had to walk straight to the exit of the park until we discussed our other suggestions.”

“Yes, my dear.” Confirms Lord Finis, he most importantly put his second son back under the stroller with his brother together.

Two parents were lifted from the bench set, Giel again gripped the handle of the stroller and silently moved forward straight to the exit of the autumn park. They are eager to go home to lay their sons to sleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have passionately written on paper in last years and relatively recently published on another site at the end of November, I almost managed to finish writing my new epilogue of fanfiction, as a separate shortest literature after my four-chapter epilogue fanfiction called "Among The Dimensional Field", that’s why then I just want to make sure of the literary solutions since Giel and Lord Finis, they almost often looked after their sons for their simple affair two months before their birth from the beginning of Lord Everglot's contraction.


End file.
